Swimming pools are generally provided with overflow or skimming devices which may be built into the wall of a below ground level swimming pool or positioned over the side of a pool wall where the swimming pool is above ground. Such skimming devices, which are permanently positioned at a point along the side wall of the pool, remove floating debris, such as bugs and leaves, from the surface of the water.
Pool skimmer systems whether used with below ground or above ground pools provide a means, such as a circulating pump, to draw the surface water from the swimming pool through a screen or strainer means. Any debris floating on the surface of the water will be retained by the strainer means. Water drawn through the skimmer is generally returned to the pool after passing through a sand or other filter media.
For permanently positioned skimmers to function properly the water level of the swimming pool must be maintained at a critical level so the water flowing into the skimmer is drawn from the surface of the water. If the water is allowed to remain at a level higher than the skimmer, which may occur due to rain, the skimmer will draw water from below the surface of the water and any debris will remain in the swimming pool. If the water level in the pool is allowed to drop below the skimmer, due to evaporation or loss of water by splashing, water will not circulate through the skimmer and skimming of debris will cease. To maintain the proper water level in the swimming pool it is the current practice to pump out any excess water as waste and to pump in fresh water when needed. Such a practice is a significant waste of water and requires additional amounts of chemicals used in treating the fresh water for maintaining the ph balance.
Another problem with permanently positioned skimmers is that they cannot be moved. Floating debris may be blown by the wind to the opposite side of the pool and held there even though the body of water below the surface is circulating. The wind thereby may defeat the purpose of the skimmer to remove floating debris.
Skimming devices designed to be supported on the edge of a swimming pool are known. Such skimming devices are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,186,550; 3,616,918; and 4,781,827. Supporting a skimmer on the edge of the pool, as shown by the U.S. patents, allows the skimmer to be positioned at any point around the pool. Selectively positioning a skimmer does overcome the wind blown debris problem; however, none of the cited patents addresses the problem of water and chemical conservation. It is known as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,827 that a portable skimmer may be provided with a support which permits a vertical adjustment allowing the skimmer basket and holder to be positioned slightly away from the pool wall and slightly below the surface of the water. Such an arrangement if not properly positioned each time the skimmer is moved may allow debris to float between the pool wall and the skimmer without being drawn into the skimmer basket.
Another problem with respect to the skimmer disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,827 is its safety factor. Not only does the weighted support base provide a stumbling block to swimmers walking around the pool while it is in use, the vertical support pipe is a dangerous projection upon which one may fall.